


Two Streams

by AshKnight



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lena is actually a softie, Lena likes to cuddle, SuperCorp, fluffy one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22114660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshKnight/pseuds/AshKnight
Summary: Short little Supercorp one-shot about how Lena likes to cuddle."Lena's not a softie.  At least, that's what she tells herself. Even when she's lying in Kara's arms, sprawled over her body with her head on her girlfriend's breast. Just listening to Kara breathe. Feeling her heartbeat. Melting, diving, just swimming in the scent of her."
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 13
Kudos: 219





	Two Streams

Lena's not a softie.

At least, that's what she tells herself. Even when she's lying in Kara's arms, sprawled over her body with her head on her girlfriend's breast. Just listening to Kara breathe. Feeling her heartbeat. Melting, diving, just swimming in the scent of her.

Kara is one made of steel, but Lena tells herself that she's also strong. Hard-headed. Independent. Which she is. Except when they're in bed together. Things change then. Kara once bravely told her that she whimpers softly in her sleep and clings tighter when she has nightmares, whispering her lover's name.

"What do you do then?" Lena had asked.

Kara had shrugged and told her, "I rub your back and you settle back down. You never wake up. You just let out these little… contended sighs. And suck your thumb."

"I do not!" Lena'd shouted defensively, unwilling to believe Kara's words.

"Nah," Kara laughed. "You don't. Just teasing. You do whimper though. And you say my name. And you relax as soon as I hold you tighter."

Lena hates her own vulnerability, but she also loves being open with Kara. She deserves that much, at least. After their blow-out over Kara's superhero identity, they'd made up after some time for healing, and now they're closer than ever. They'd rebuilt their honesty with each other. Their trust in each other. And so Lena allowed herself to be sensitive, however briefly, in Kara's presence, which took the form of loving embraces when they were alone in bed together.

Kara was now an open book as well, and if Lena had learned anything in her time of healing of their relationship, she had learned that Kara would never reject her. Would never judge her. Not for her thoughts, not for her actions, not for her body. And that comforted Lena so much that when they were alone together, she let most of her walls down.

Some mornings, Kara wakes Lena was her bad dreams, and they make love to each other to help Lena forget – and to satisfy their intense desire for each other.

Afterwards, they hold each other, Lena always on top of the girl of steel, their bodies melting together into one connected life.

"Lena," Kara says, when her partner begins to snore softly. "You're really cute, but my arm is going numb."

"Nnng," Lena protests, shifting slightly but not opening her eyes.

"Lena," Kara chuckles. "Seriously."

Lena just slides her hands up Kara's body, resting her hand flat over Kara's opposite breast.

"Hey… Hey, don't do that," Kara protests half-heartedly.

Lena gives her nipple a gentle pinch, making Kara's body jerk.

"Don't get me going, you turd. I have to pee."

"Me first," Lena mumbles, slowly pushing herself up and sliding out of the bed.

"Whoa, hold on there! No way! I called it!" Kara calls out.

Smirking, Lena flashes Kara a toothy grin and shrugs her shoulder, saying, "Early bird gets the worm, dear."

Kara, clearly cheating, uses her super speed to sneak past Lena in the hallway and beat her to the bathroom. In the doorway, Kara turns and crosses her arms over her chest, grinning proudly.

Lena scowls and gruffly mumbles, "Cheater," before stepping away from the door.

Laughing, Kara shakes her head and says, "You go. I was just playing."

"Yeah, well—" Lena tried to quip, but Kara pecks her on the lips and gently ushers her into the bathroom.

"Don't fall in!" Kara calls out, laughing hard. Then, she playfully adds, "I won't save you!"

Lena shouts back, "Some Super you are!" and Kara laughs harder.

When Lena reappears, opening the door, Kara rushes her, holding her against the door frame and kissing her hard.

"You brushed your teeth," Kara notes with a grin, after pulling away slowly.

"Was it bad before?" Lena asks anxiously.

Kara shakes her head and smirks, answering, "Nope. But now you taste minty, and I like it."

Lena's pale cheeks turn a light shade of pink, and she looks away, but Kara lifts her chin and kisses her again.

"You're so fucking sexy when you look like this," Kara tells her.

Brow furrowing, Lena asks, "Like what?"

"Pink cheeks, lips swollen from kissing me… sex hair…"

Lena's not a softie. She doesn't want to hear this compliment. But she blushes more anyway, looking away again.

"Can I fuck you?" Kara asks, holding their bodies together.

Lena hesitates, looking into Kara's eyes. _Why do I lose all confidence with her?_ Lena wonders, but doesn't let this hold her back as she nods her reply.

"Good. Go get naked. I'll be right back," Kara says with a grin, nudging Lena towards the bedroom before disappearing into the bathroom.

Kara uses super speed to get back to the bedroom, feeling arousal twist her stomach into knots. All she can think of now is fucking Lena senseless.

When they're finished, Lena slides into her typical position: laying directly on top of Kara with her head on her breast, feeling vulnerable and incredibly comfortable at the same time. Kara loves this side of her: soft and relaxed. Not worrying about anything. Not thinking about anything. Just the two of them, lying together, feeling each other's naked bodies blend together like two streams of water becoming one.

**Author's Note:**

> Just tried to have fun and be cute with this one. Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
